1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an apparatus having means for comparing the swing weights of sporting implements and, in particular, golf clubs. The apparatus is constructed with a load-bearing member of an electrobalance mechanism positioned at that point on the club shaft where the weight of the club is concentrated when in the hands of a user. In this manner, the torsion measurement obtained by the balance is directly related to the swing weight the club exhibited in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Present methods in the patented art for weighing and comparing golf clubs generally rely on mechanical balancing. Exemplary of this are the teachings in United States Pat. Nos. 1,953,916 and 2,595,717. The methods taught by these patents have several disadvantages which the present invention remedies. In many prior art teachings the point from which the swing weight of the club is measured is not related to the physical dynamics of the club; that is, the torsional measurement is not taken at the fulcrum or axis of rotation of the club.
However, sporting implements have in some instances also been compared and weighed by the techniques disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,698 to Vaile, et al. Vaile discloses a balance to measure the swing weight of a sporting implement by holding the implement intermediate its shaft length and measures a value related to the weight and length of the implement. The Vaile method has not gained prominence in the golf industry. Vaile et al does not incorporate an electro-balance. The Murdoch U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,806 uses a socket arrangement with its weight means.